En busca de libertad
by bluer4199
Summary: Una joven huye en busca de libertad mientras es perseguida por las fuerzas mas malignas a las que todos temen... ¿Quien podrá ayudarla a encontrar el camino para ser libre?


En busca de la libertad.

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Introducción: Una joven huye en busca de libertad mientras es perseguida por las fuerzas mas malignas a las que todos temen... ¿Quien podrá ayudarla a encontrar el camino para ser libre?

Cap 1: Huyendo.

Correr, era lo único que tenia en mente en esos momentos. Sudaba frió y estaba sucia, sus pies le dolían horrorosamente pero a pesar de eso siguió corriendo a través del bosque mientras las ramas bajas de los arboles les rasguñaban los brazos y la cara. Ella ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo, su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa y era correr. Correr por su vida... correr para ser libre. A lo lejos oyó los aullidos de los lobos quienes estaban detrás de ella para cazarla. No podía permitir que la capturaran... no de nuevo. Si la atrapaban ahora estaba perdida. Su túnica negra la ayudaba a ocultarse en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. El miedo la invadió cuando sintió los aullidos de los lobos mas cerca y tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. Rápidamente se levanto ignorando nuevamente el dolor de sus lastimados pies descalzos que exigían descansar y el dolor de su costado izquierdo. Pero no iba a detenerse, no ahora. Mientras continuaba su loca carrera recordó como hace menos de una hora atrás había podido escapar.

_FlashBack_

_La luz entraba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes. La joven sentada en un rincón de la oscura celda miraba pensativa a través de la ventana a una solitaria estrella. Hizo girar distraidamente una pequeña estaca que estaba entre sus manos. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco y encima una túnica negra que le habían dado hace un par de horas. Sabia que vendrían por ella pronto. _

_Tal como lo pensó, se escucharon pasos resonar por los pasillos del calabozo. La joven de cabellos negros azulados se apresuro a esconder la daga entre los pliegues de su túnica y se encogió mas en su lugar. Una mujer alta y de cabellos castaños cortos entro en la celda de la joven vestida con una túnica verde opaco y una sonrisa nada amistosa. Observo a la muchacha fríamente y se acerco a ella a paso lento. La joven la miraba recelosa y con temor._

_-Veo que ya estas lista.- Yura se agacho frente a ella y la inspecciono. Levanto una mano para tocarla y la joven se alejo.- ¿De que tienes miedo Kagome? No pensaba hacerte nada. Aun._

_Kagome no dijo nada pero no aparto su mirada desconfiada. Se tenso y se encogió aun mas cuando la mano de Yura le toco la mejilla y bajo hasta su cuello._

_-Pronto acabara todo y te dejaremos en paz- susurro la mujer y el aliento extrañamente frió le golpeo en la cara a Kagome, quien volteo el rostro cerrando los ojos._

_-Ustedes quieren matarme.- El tono de voz de la muchacha era tembloroso._

_-Queremos sacrificarte. Es por el bien de todos._

_-Es por el bien de ustedes.- Kagome abrió los ojos y la miro enfrentándose a ella. Yura esbozo una lenta sonrisa y su mano acaricio los largos cabellos de Kagome produciendole un escalofrió a la joven._

_-Es cierto. Pero tu deberías entendernos ya que eres una de nosotras._

_-¡Yo no soy como ustedes!- Yura apretó una mano en el hombro de Kagome fuertemente. Kagome ahogo un gemido de dolor._

_-En cierto modo si lo eres. Aunque eres una mancha, un error para nosotros. Tu sacrificio sera lo que enmiende el error que se cometió hace cien años. Tu nos darás fuerza y poder, seremos invencibles y ya no tendremos que vivir huyendo ni escondiéndonos. Ese es tu destino._

_-¡Mi destino no es ser devorada por seres tan horripilantes como ustedes!- Kagome a pesar de tener miedo, no podía evitar sentir también una gran furia._

_-Ya es demasiado tarde para escapar. Te atrapamos- le susurro al oído._

_Antes de que Yura se apartara, Kagome saco rápidamente la estaca del interior de su túnica y se la clavo en el pecho a la mujer, de donde broto sangre oscura, negra y espesa. Yura se quedo sin aire por un momento y miro a Kagome desconcertada, como si tratara de comprender que era lo que había pasado._

_-Maldita...- murmuro débilmente. Kagome sabia que eso no la mataría y que debía darse prisa. Sin perder mas tiempo se quito de encima a Yura y se apresuro hacia la celda que se encontraba abierta. Echo a correr por los pasadizos del calabozo buscando la salida. Doblo en una intersección hacia la derecha y se encontró con los lobos que custodiaban los pasillos. Se había olvidado de ellos, quienes le gruñían amenazadoramente mostrando sus afilados dientes sabiendo que intentaba escapar. _

_Kagome volvió sobre sus pasos y corrió a toda velocidad con los lobos pisandole los talones. Doblo hacia la izquierda en otra intersección y se encontró con unas escaleras de caracol que la conducían hacia lo alto de una torre. Sin pensar ya que la carcomía el miedo de ser alcanzada por los lobos, subió los escalones de dos en dos a toda prisa agarrando los bordes de su vestido para que no estorbaran. Los lobos venían persiguiéndola un poco mas abajo de las escaleras y ella no paraba de subir hasta que se encontró con el final de la torre donde había una gran ventana. Se asomo a ella y vio la distancia hasta el suelo. Los lobos se acercaban rápidamente. Trago saliva y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo por la ventana donde unos arbustos amortiguaron su caída. Un dolor se espacio por su costado izquierdo e ignorándolo se levanto rápidamente y empredio la carrera hacia el espeso bosque. Se paro un momento y volteo dándole una ultima mirada a el tenebroso castillo en donde había estado cautiva. Definitivamente tenia que escapar, se dijo antes de volver a correr hacia el bosque sabiendo que pronto volverían a perseguirla._

_Fin de FlashBack_

Tropezó de nuevo con la raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Se levanto de nuevo y siguió corriendo. Las piernas le dolían horrores de tanto correr. Los arboles pasaban a su lado con rapidez y sus ramas creaban en el suelo sombras tenebrosas. Percibía los ojos de muchos de los animales del bosque observándola mientras pasaba a toda velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Aun podía oír los aullidos de los lobos, cada vez mas cerca y la desesperación comenzó a aflorar en ella con mas intensidad. El sendero por el que caminaba comenzó a hacerse mas estrecho. Corrió cuesta abajo guiada por el sonido del agua de algún río cercano. No veía nada en la oscuridad pero noto cuando sus pies tocaron la orilla del río. Por el fuerte ruido de la corriente supo que no era buena idea atravesarlo, si lo hacia la corriente se la llevaría. Corrió por la orilla del rió con los lobos mas cerca a cada instante y entonces supo que cada vez corría mas lento. Su resistencia estaba llegando al limite. Pese a todo siguió corriendo hasta que se topo con un obstáculo. El rió había llegado a su fin y Kagome observo a pesar de la oscuridad, que la cascada era de varios metros y la caída podría ser peligrosa. Pero no tenia opción. Si regresaba al bosque estaba segura de que no podría seguir corriendo mucho mas y los lobos la perseguirían siguiendo su olor. El agua ayudaría a borrar su rastro. Miro una ultima vez hacia abajo, luego contó hasta tres y cerro los ojos, los lobos estaban mas cerca.

_Uno, dos, ¡TRES! _

Se lanzo al vació y el agua la envolvió. La caída no fue tan larga, al caer en el río de nuevo se quedo unos segundos sumergida en el agua, en la completa oscuridad. Abrió los ojos y emergió a la superficie. Nado hasta la orilla y salio con las ropas adheridas a su piel. Ya no oia a los lobos. Sintiéndose al fin un poco segura, de dejo caer al suelo con cada parte de su cuerpo aullando de dolor y cansancio. Por fin, sucumbió al alivio.

Por ahora.

Continuara...


End file.
